La visite d'un Lion
by WidibiLaoise
Summary: ABONDONNE Hermione est parti au moment où Tom Jedusor est mort. Nul ne sait pourquoi. Drago est professeur à Poudlard. Mais il cache un secret ...
1. chapter 1

**D'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser mais mes chapitres seront assez court. puis merciii beaucoup a ma beta (potiron12) de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ( et le suivant ) . Bonne lecture !**  
 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling .**  
 **.**

\- Espèce de… de… Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Pas à moi en tout cas ! Cria le jeune homme

\- Tu m'insulte toujours, ça n'a pas changé ! Répondit du tac au tac la jeune femme

\- Mais tu sais que c'est dangereux pour toi et elle ! Fit le blond.

\- Je suis désolé mais ils m'attendent répondit la brune en fuyant son regard.

\- Je sais bien que tu dois y aller mais embrasse-moi une dernière fois…

\- Et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière fois.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir de cette classe vide. Quant à lui, il avait peur. Peur de la mort. Un bruit étrange se fit entendre et une personne le stupéfixia.

Son attaquant le libéra et il vit le visage de son meilleur ami, hilare.

\- Espèce d'idiot, grogna le blond.

\- Tu sais que tu serais mort si j'étais un Mangemort, informa le métis ou le brun. Tu vas la revoir ta chérie !

\- Si elle meurt, fit le blondinet en passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, je ne m'en remettrais pas. - Je t'avais bien dit que tu finirais avec elle et que tu fonderais une belle petite famille… Répondit son meilleur ami en mimant un cœur taquin.

\- Blaise tu sais que ce n'est pas mon enfant ?

...Ooo

Une jeune femme au cheveu emmêlé et aux yeux humides arriva en plein champs de bataille. Des milliers de petites lumières rouge et vertes fusaient dans tous les sens. Cela aurait pu être magnifique si Hermione ne savait pas que ces lumières pareilles au feu d'artifices chez les moldus étaient mortelle. Des cris et toujours des cris voilà ce qu'étaient devenus le quotidien de la jeune brune. Ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient impatiemment.

\- Pardon il fallait que je dise au revoir à quelqu'un, fit-elle.

Ça ne serait pas tu les livres par hasard ? , dit un jeune homme au cheveux brun et au lunette ronde

\- Espèce d'idiot !

Et le trio partit à la recherche des insectes nuisibles plus connus sous le nom de Mangemorts. Elle avait peur que ses meilleurs amis ne découvrent la terrible vérité.

Ooo

Elle pouvait y aller. Il était temps. Bientôt, elle allait y arriver. Cela lui faisait mal de mentir à ses amis mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Personne ne remarqua qu'elle avait transplanée. Personne ne se souciait réellement d'elle… Pour l'instant elle était seule mais Drago allait bientôt la rejoindre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse mais il est lui aussi assez courts ... Et je remercie encore une fois ma beta ! En espérant qu'il y ait moins de faute ; bonne lecture !**

Moi, c'est Claire. J'ai les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Bientôt, très bientôt, j'irais à Poudlard !

Ma maman s'appelle Ella ! J'adore ce prénom. Ses cheveux sont pareils aux miens mais ses yeux sont noisette.

Aujourd'hui c'est la première fois que je sors de ce manoir qui me sert de maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma mère n'a jamais voulu que je mette un pied en dehors de la propriété.

Qu'en nous rentrions dans la boutique d'Ollivender, le vieil homme me regarde et dit :

\- Ahhh Miss …

\- Nous sommes très préssée, coupa ma mère en regardant nerveusement sa montre.

\- Bien, bien … Essayons celle-ci alors.

\- Humm … Excusez-moi mais vous n'allez pas l'essayer alors pourquoi avoir dit « nous » ?

Je sentais bien que j'avais été insolente en regardant la tete de ma mère mais contre toute attentes, le vendeur rigola doucement avant d'ajouter en lui tendant une belle baguette :

\- Orme et ventricule de Dragon, assez rigide et mesure 143 cm. Très pratique pour les duel!

Rien ne se produisit. Il m'en fit essayer trente-neuf pour être exacte mais aucune fonctionna jusqu'à-ce qu'Ollivender ne trébuche sur une boite parterre. Il l'a ramassât et regarda à l'intérieur puis d'une voix tremblante dit :

\- Cette baguette est en bois d'aubépine, mesure 40 centimètres elle est relativement souple et contient un crin de licorne. Attention cette baguette est extrêmement puissante… Et non rien.

Etrangement ce fut elle qui me choisit, nous sortîmes de la boutique après avoir payés. Le vendeur bougonnait encore dans sa barbe.

Nous allâmes chez Fleury et Bott et pendant que ma mère achetait tous les manuels dont j'aurais besoin à Poudlard je me perdais dans les rayonnages emplit de toutes sortes de livres. Lorsque la journée touchait à sa fin et que nous étions enfin rentrées au manoir ma mère me dit d'aller me coucher. Comme tous les soirs je l'entendis murmurer des incantations pour empêcher toute personnes d'entrer ou sortir. J'avais peur car je ne comprenais pas.

Le lendemain j'avais reçus l'ordre d'aller sur la voix 9 ¾ accompagné par l'elfe Tobby qui devait me faire transplané mais une femme ravissante fit éruption en haut des grands escaliers.

\- Miss Hermione Granger ! Fit Tobby en s'inclinant.

Puis nous disparûmes laissant la femme au cheveux bruns ondulés et aux yeux noisette en haut des escaliers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse mais il est lui aussi assez courts ( comme tout les autre d'ailleurs ) ... Je sais que ma vie ne vous interresse surement pas, ne lisez pas c'est ligne si vous n'en avez pas envie. J disais donc que je suis trop contente parce que ce matin, j'ai trouvé 20 dollars sur la plage ( j'habite en Australie, c'est pou sa que je suis nul en français ) et donc comme il était mouillé, je les gardé avec moi ! Si sa c'est pas de la chance ! En espèrent qu'il y ait moins de faute ; bonne lecture !**

Qui était cette femme et où était sa mère ? Tobby, l'elfe de maison me laissa sur le quai de la gare. Pipo, mon meilleur ami depuis l'âge de trois ans et également mon chat était très rare comme race. Il pouvait se métamorphoser en n'importe quelles espèces, humaine incluse. L'animal regardait partout autour de lui, examinant les élèves heureux de retourner à Poudlard pour certains et pour d'autre, comme Claire, de rentrer dans cette école magique.

Bientôt je montai dans le train, plusieurs personnes me regardait. Il est vrai que j'étais assez jolie. Ma peau pale tranchait avec mes cheveux noirs et mes yeux bleus pétillait de malice. Je fis le tour du train pour trouver un compartiment vide car j'avais besoin de réfléchir au calme, lorsque j'en eu repérée un je m'installai. Le paysage d'effila et pourtant le nom d'Hermione Granger me disais quelque chose. Mais oui fit-je tout haut, c'est la meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter, le héros disparut... Que faisait-elle chez moi alors ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille, qui devait avoir mon âge aux cheveux blond vénitien et aux yeux verts entra.

\- Salut je m'appelle Rose Weasley, je peux m'assoir ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Non, répondis-je irritée. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler en ce moment, ma mère me disait souvent que j'était associable.

Rose ne prenant pas compte du ton cassant que j'avais employée, elle s'assit sur la banquette en face de moi et commença à me raconter sa vie. Quelque temps après je sortit du compartiment car Rose parlait trop. Et puis le voyage était long et éreintant...

Lorsqu'enfin le Poudlard Express arriva en gare et que je descendis du train je fus ébloui par la beauté des lieux. Le château se dressa majestueusement en haut de la colline. Le professeur MacGonnagall nous attendais pour la répartion. Vingt et une personne furent envoyés chez les Gryffondors, treize à Serdaigle, trente à poufsouffle et finalement quatre à Serpentards.

Tout-à-coup le professeur MacGonagall dit mon nom et la plupart des élèves furent choqués par mon identité moi y comprise et pour cause. Elle avait dit Claire Yaxley. Yaxley comme le Mangemort. Je crois que c'est mon père... Ma mère ne m'a jamais dit qui c'était. Ma mère ? Je ne connais pas son nom et je suis sûr que mes cheveux noirs tiennent de lui.

Lorsque le choixpeau fut sur ma tête et il commença à parler :

\- Humm... Tout comme ta mère tu as le courage des Gryffondors mais tu également la ruse de ton père ce qui pourrais te mener chez les Serpentards ! Loyale et serviable, pouf souffle te serait utile. Tu es intelligent et Serdaigle t'accueillerais les bras ouverts mais quelque chose me pousse à dire que tu seras plus à ta place chez les SERPENTARDS !

Tous commencèrent à murmurer sur mon chemin, ils me regardèrent méchamment et j'avais besoin de Pipo. Mon chat avait entendu mes prières et c'était métamorphosé en cafard pour me tenir compagnie, il se logea dans le creux de ma main et tout de suite je me sentis mieux. Maintenant j'en était sûr que ces années passées au manoir ne seraient pas plus horribles que celles que je passerais dans ce château. Et pour rajouter de la chantilly sur le gâteau (ndm: alors ma petite bêta, tu t'es tapé un fou rire ?) , un professeur au cheveux blond platine me fixait intensément, dans son regard gris je pouvais apercevoir de la haine mais également de la tristesse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas qui parlait alors pour faire claire, c'est Claire Yaxley** . **Et je répond a Potiron12 : Merci beaucoup de dire que je suis douée en française alors que je suis Australienne ! Serais tu d'accords d'être ma beta d'ailleurs ? Et tu as quasi raison pour le secret ! Je vais essayer de faire des chapitre plus long !**

 **Et que l'histoire commence ! Bonne lecture !**

 **.  
**.

.C'était bon. J'étais installé depuis une semaine dans mon dortoir. Je le partage d'ailleurs avec 3 autres filles appelées Lucie, Johanna et ... Anne, je crois ... Du coup, là suit dans mon lit et je réfléchis. Mon directeur de maison est le professeur Malefoy. D'habitude, il n'enlève jamais de points au serpentard mais dès que je lève la main quand il pose une question, il soupire et enlève 5 points à ma, non notre maison. C'est comme s'il me détestait. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je l'ai vu me scruter pendant les cours comme si... comme s'il essaye d'entrer dans mon esprit ! En plus, pour couronner le tout, quand il prononce mon nom de famille, il prend une moue dégoutée.

Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas très fière de se nom. Un mangemort. Est-ce que ma mère en est une ? Parce qu'elle a forcément couché avec lui pour m'avoir. À moins qu'il le soit ... qu'il l'est ... Non !Je ne pense pas !

Et d'un autre côté, je trouvais le professeur Malefoy attirant. Mignon même ! Ce petit regard triste qu'il m'avait lancé pendant la répartition m'avait dérangée. Est-ce qu'il me trouvait trop jeune ? Parce que je sais que je suis magnifique avec mes cheveux noirs et mes yeux bleus ! En plus je suis super-sympa. Même si je n'ai pas d'amis ...

Quand je m'endormis enfin, mon esprit pensa à tout autre chose. Cette femme. Hermione Granger. Meilleures amies d'Harry Potter et petit ami de Ronald Weasley. Jeune fille courageuse qui avait combattu le Lord. Le lord Voldemort. Plus connu désormais sous le nom de Tom Jedusor.

Ma mère, pourtant, avait de magnifique cheveux blond, blond platine avec des yeux gris. Un peu comme le professeur Malefoy? Tant de chose m'échappait ! Pourquoi Hermione Granger se trouvait en haut des escaliers du manoir alors que c'était ma mère que j'aurais dû voir avant de m'en aller !

Le lendemain, j'avais deux heures de potions. Super ! Youpi même ! Tout le monde allait encore plus me détester! Me haïr même ! Alors que je suis parfaite !

Je m'assis au fond mais je perdis 5 points pour ne pas avoir respecté le plan de classe alors qu'il n'y en même n'avait pas ! Et bien évidemment, il décida de faire une interrogation surprise orale et qui du répondre aux questions ? Moi évidemment !Il débuta en me demandant : " Yaxley ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

"Et évidemment, je répondais : " Je ne sais pas, Monsieur." Bah oui ! Je suis en première année quand même !Il m'enleva 10 points pour manque de connaissances ! N'importe quoi !

En fait, je crois que je les déteste! Il est injuste avec moi ! Alors qu'il est plutôt sympa avec les autres ! Sympa est un grand mot le concernant ! Il un air renfrogné tous les jours et on ne sait jamais quand il est de bonne humeur ou non ! Qui plus ait, il porte de longue robe noire. En plus, dès quand rentré dans la salle de classe de potion, on ne doit faire aucun bruit sans quoi on se voit 20 points enlevée !Je le déteste! Vraiment ! Il est odieux ! Et en plus, j'ai encore cette impression qu'il me surveille ...

.

 **653 mots ! Vous êtes** **content j'espère ! Avez vous des remarques a me faire ? Aussi, l'Asphodèle signifie: "Je regrette le passé" donc si sa peux vous aider ...**


End file.
